


this dream that lives within your eyes

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comforting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Relaxing, Romance, Stargazing, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: The company she kept was frowned upon, but the memories she was creating were worth it. Not Canon Compliant after time in Order of the Phoenix.





	this dream that lives within your eyes

_"You're strong, stronger than I'll ever be."_

_Her hand held still in front of his, their palms brushing against each other lightly. She would shush him and deny it, but he was persistent like his Gryffindor colleagues._

" _Your head's held high."_

_Her breath hitched, her eyes drifting up to meet his for intimate communications. Words weren't his only aesthetic–when they weren't being fumbled with flushed cheeks. His eyes expressed his thoughts more than his lips ever could._

" _You cast your fears aside."_

_Her body moved closer to his, feeling the draw of his words to lower her inhibitions. Fear wasn't an option unless she was responsible for giving it. A treacherous whisper in her mind reminded her of the image she was meant to uphold; being this close to him drowned out that whisper._

" _I'll always be by your side."_

_Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, the need to leave her principles behind was growing. She would be the Head of the Greengrass name; she could make her own decisions without prejudice. Distasteful glances were sent her way, courtesy of Astoria's disgraceful, illegitimate and underage pregnancy with a 'lesser' pureblood in her year._

" _Watch the stars."_

_Her lips curled into a smile, scattered moondust glistening in the dark sky. For her. For them. An indicator that there's light in the darkness of their world._

"Reminiscing?"

Daphne blinked, having spaced out in her memories. She tilted her head–the grass underneath their bodies tickling her neck–to meet Harry's bewitching, green eyes.

He was studying her through his glasses, that little crease between his brows giving him away. It was a peculiarity he developed after their second venture to the beech tree near the edge of the Black Lake; they were relaxing...stargazing.

Their first attempt to stargaze was in the Astronomy Tower, where this...whatever they were...began. Daphne wanted to escape the derision from fellow Slytherins and the vicious charms threatening to leave her tone; Harry–Potter at the time–wanted to escape the demons and stress given to him for nearly fifteen years–knowledge given to her in a thick tone. Neither refused to leave.

Admittedly, his presence wasn't as agitating as she assumed it would be; that was a failure on her part for listening to prattle and slippery speculations. He was silent, his unkempt hair drifting with the low draft in the tower. The unprecedented, fervent pain displayed on Harry's face as he stared at the sky struck a chord in her heart. It dawned on her that they were alike.

They were adolescents for Circe's sake; a year away from their coming of age meant nothing given the circumstances thrust upon them. Nothing that they asked for but were given nonetheless.

"The stars," Daphne said, her hands firm on the railing.

Harry flinched, facing her with a quizzical expression, though it did nothing to hide the tear cascading down his cheek.

"The what?" he replied.

She shook her head lightly. "Watch the stars. They help."

Harry paused, pondering. "I hope so."


End file.
